Talk:BFB 12/@comment-26330618-20180616132841
Top 10 Characters: *''10th: Roboty'' Roboty seemed pretty unique and diverse between the cast. As speaking in a language code that differs him from the rest of the characters, as being practically an interesting mechanical minded character. Not to mention he's extremely underrated. He has a long way to go as a character, and everything would've possibly changed if he was allowed to go a bit further instead of everyone voting him out instantly the next time BEEP was UFE. But oh well, what else can we do, just wait so the Exitors get screentime to see what Roboty can bring for us. *''9th: Marker'' I'm honestly a big fan of dimwitted characters, and Marker has gained my interest after a long time. Maybe he's not the best character, but who knows? Let's give Marker a chance. *''8th: Snowball'' A little bully who has gained my interest over the series. He was dumb enough not to remember his name, he wanted to show his potential by participating in every challenge (attempts failed), he wanted his strength to be proven by Lightning zapping him (oh how stupid xD). Overall, he seemed like a very funny and interesting character, despite being a bully. *''7th: Fanny'' Hater of everything, sure, but I just love her. Someone that values honesty by a lot and is overall logical on what she says, she's a great character with a great potential and has way to go onto the competition. *''6th: Dora'' Alrighty, it's time to give some love to Dora and her amazing skills that helped her team on winning. She has showed just enough potential to keep it going and is one of the people that deserves a high place on the competition overall. *''5th: Donut'' Also a great character. He values friendship and respect, follows the pace of how the episodes go, motivates his team like a great leader, and became an interesting character as his filling was infected by the Factor of Four, giving a twist on his character and connecting his brain to Four's. He really deserves a bit more of love, despite his enormous screen time. *''4th: Teardrop'' I started liking her ever since I started watching BFDI. A big mystery to be revealed as she hasn't been heard speaking, yet, she's shown to be determined and valiant enough to go far in the show, and she deserves to go further than she did at the first two seasons. (ugh) *''3rd: Pin'' Also one of the most lovable characters on the show, even I started liking her from the second season. She passed from being a judgemental bully to the heroic leader she always said she was, the one we're starting to love right now. *''2nd: Taco'' It all started because she reminded me of the Taco from Inanimate Insanity, a good villain on both seasons hunting a million dollar prize. This Taco, despite not being a villain, has shown on me a good potential as well. Not only does she try to redeem herself with the people around her (which is sometimes so me) but also has shown to be clever in BFB 6, when taking the twinkle back to Earth. And despite she has gone through constant abuse and poor treatment, she has also a great potential and deserves to keep it going. *''1st: Leafy'' I've always loved this lemon leaf the most ever since the first season. She's shown to be, as Cuboy says, the "Ultimate Friend", by greatly applying the values of friendship, care and help, which made her deserve a high ranking in the first season in my opinion, even despite she bought Dream Island (heck, because if Firey let her in, this wouldn't happen, think of it). I can also heavily identify with her because of this, which is a huge reason why I like her.